


Seoul

by songkim2020



Series: The Songkim Epic [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Summary: When Jinwoo finally decides to confess to his roommate
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: The Songkim Epic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736722
Kudos: 10





	Seoul

From the very first day Jinwoo met the future King of Variety, he was instantly taken by his swag and good looks. It had started as an innocent crush. But when fate had placed them on the same team, Jinwoo soon discovered that Mino's charms went far beyond his looks and he suddenly found himself falling in love with the _mojiri's_ many personas - from the cool and edgy rapper to the the silly and hyper TV star. His personal favorite was the Song Mino behind closed doors. Everyone who was fortunate enough to call him friend or family knew him to be fiercely loyal and generous. Despite society's pressure on men to be cold and overly masculine, his roommate always wore his heart on his sleeve and was unafraid to be [affectionate ](https://twitter.com/Rienbialy/status/1166634345173540869)to those he loved. 

Their natural chemistry was also palpable despite their [differences](https://youtu.be/vHVEGjWdcbU?t=423). Jinwoo was never bothered by Mino's [art materials ](https://twitter.com/_suzino/status/1237038809520488449)all over the apartment or his frequent night outs. In turn, his bandmate respected his desire to relax in peace and simply stay home in bed. The rapper fussed a lot over his art, his music, and his clothing but these never ruffled Jinwoo the way it did the others. On the many days that the older man was emotional or irritable, his roommate was always patient and understanding. He knew he was the calm in Mino's hustle and bustle while the rapper was his rock and comfort when insecurity and self-doubt came knocking.

It came to a point that their habits as a duo was so automatic and ingrained in the mundane that neither of them had noticed anything odd about the way they behaved. It was Seungyoon who had pointed this out to him months ago. As the band's leader, he was worried that people would misunderstand and begin to gossip. He had quickly apologized and promised to rein things in. He also didn't like any of the members feeling left out because they were becoming too cliquish. But after Yoon's feedback, Jinwoo had started to observe things with fresh eyes, and his maknae's words began to make sense.

[How ](https://twitter.com/forWOT4ana/status/1063815085066317825) he and Mino would hold hands in [public ](http://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1151505441358147584)or [private ](https://twitter.com/jwxrashie/status/1237408456492978176)as if this was a [normal ](https://twitter.com/forWOT4ana/status/984750012742565888)thing to do between male friends. The way [Mino ](https://twitter.com/legend_jinu/status/1228259359672561664)was particularly [protective ](https://youtu.be/KM-346d0hbw?t=194)of him without him [noticing](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1184984632913096705). Or the subtle ways his _dongsaeng_ would fix his [mic](http://youtu.be/AkpTQC4N-H0?t=89) or his [hair](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1225264847522189313). The way the rapper's [chin ](https://twitter.com/songkimislove/status/1235757359588352002)would always find its way on his shoulder. His constant and unwavering [admiration ](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1178278763118784512)of the _Imjado prince's_ looks. And most of all, how they both did all these unabashedly in front of viewers and fans. 

And when this wave of realization had hit Jinwoo, it dawned on him that perhaps - if he dared hope - Mino felt the same way. And that maybe, this flicker of hope was enough to give him the courage to tell his bandmate how he really felt.

He knew he was not the type to express himself in song like Yoon, through art like Mino, or speak frankly like Hoon. He always spoke through touch and actions. And so that night, Jinwoo had found the resolve to finally confess in his own subtle way. All he needed now was Mino and a whole lot of soju.

\--

By 4 in the morning, he heard their apartment door beep and Jinwoo immediately sprung into action. He stood silently in front of his door, clutching the knob tightly, waiting for his roommate to walk pass his room. After a few footsteps on the hallway, the familiar sound of Mino's feet suddenly disappeared. Jinwoo quietly opened his door and found Mino standing right in front of him. 

" _Hyung_!" A flustered Mino exclaimed. "Why are you still up?!"

Since the time they had gotten back home from their tour, the rapper had developed a habit of lingering in front of Jinwoo's door, touching its wooden surface to bid the man he had been longing for good night. Rarely the night owl, his _hyung_ was usually asleep by the time Mino got home in the wee hours of the morning. Until now, getting caught was never suppose to be a risk.

"Aah. Yeah." Jinwoo replied, flustered and taken aback by Mino's proximity. "I. I just. You know. Um. I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

The taller man's face slowly shifted from shock to confusion. His _hyung_ had never waited up for him in the years he had known him. Everyone knew Jinwoo's beauty sleep was sacred.

"I see...." Mino trailed off with a questioning tone.

Seconds passed without a word. For the first time, the silence between them was excruciatingly long and awkward.

Jinwoo stared at the rapper, trying to muster the courage to carry out his plans for that night.

"You should go to bed _hyung_ _"_ said Mino, finally breaking the long stretch of silence.

Before Jinwoo could respond, the rapper gently placed his [hands](https://twitter.com/qWOOack/status/903567449760555013) on the smaller man's cheeks.

He gazed at Jinwoo's eyes and leaned in, softly brushing his [lips](https://twitter.com/__xxmino/status/900523551010299905/photo/1) against Jinwoo's. 

A soft gasp escaped Jinwoo's lips, and Mino expected the older man to recoil, or push him way. 

Instead, Jinwoo's slender hands found its way on the rapper's waist.

And there it was, the man he had been longing for, aching for, was kissing him back. 

His soft parted lips grazing his own. Finally. 

When he stepped back, Jinwoo's face mirrored his own.

Flushed.

Shy.

Happy.

The two [grinned](https://twitter.com/hdjinwoo/status/849500767451054081) and gave each other knowing nods. A simple gesture that only he and Mino could decipher. A nod that said so many things. That this changed everything. That they would do this at their own pace. Show their affection in small simple ways. Letting it in their everyday lives. In the mundane. In the privacy of their apartment. Nothing cumbersome. Nothing overwhelming. Just as natural as their friendship had been.

And maybe someday they'd kiss more passionately. Eventually, they'd make love.

But for now, this was enough.

END


End file.
